1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a dot recording apparatus, a dot recording method, a computer program therefor, and a method of manufacturing a recording medium.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus that reciprocates a plurality of recording heads for discharging ink of different colors on a recording material, and performs recording by performing main scanning when reciprocating, is known as a dot recording apparatus (for example, JP-A-6-022106). In this recording apparatus, pixel groups configured with m×n pixels are arranged so as to be not adjacent to each other within a region in which images can be recorded by one main scanning. In addition, recording is completed by performing the main scanning a plurality of times using a plurality of thinning patterns in complimentary sequence relationships with each other.
In the dot recording apparatus of JP-A-6-022106, there is a case where color streaks or white streaks are generated at boundaries of pixel groups and image quality is degraded in a case where a shift is generated in a main scanning direction or a sub-scanning direction during each scanning pass (JP-A-2015-016671 is an example of the related art.).